Deiji Makotone
Supplemental Information Hair color: Light blonde with various pastel shaded streaks; styled in a thick and wavy bob cut with long asymmetrical bangs Eye color: Pastel pink / yellow. Dress: Varies among voicebank/version. 誠音デージーV1: Long muted pink elbow-length sleeved top with various pastel shaded accents; light blue ruffled skirt and matching sleeveless hoodie; muted brown stockings with ears and animal faces printed on the thighs; white boots with light blue straps and matching hair accessory; light blue and gray speakers worn in ears; mint polka-dotted bow necklace 誠音デージーV1 Design: ピイチミ 誠音デージーSoft / Sharp: Purple collared sleeveless top with an open-front skirt with a white ruffled and black ribbon trim; white ruffled skirt worn underneath top; white gloves with piano keys printed on the upper arm; gray belt with green speaker accents; dark gray stockings with ears and animal faces printed on the thighs; tight knee-high boots with cut-out heels; green speakers worn in ears; purple ribbons wrapped around face-framing bangs 誠音デージーSoft / Sharp Design: TheHOTChocolate911 誠音デージーV2: Muted pink knuckle-length sleeved top with thumb holes and a pastel colored gradient on the sleeves; light blue pleated skirt with a fluffy white lining and matching short-sleeved off-the-shoulder hoodie; muted brown stockings with ears and animal faces printed on the thighs; white boots with light blue straps and matching hair accessory; light blue and gray speakers worn in ears; mint polka-dotted bow necklace 誠音デージーV2 Design: Pyrali / the other Anna 誠音デージーV3 - STANDARD: Work in progress 誠音デージーV3 - STANDARD Design: N/A 誠音デージーV3 - DELICATE: Work in progress 誠音デージーV3 - DELICATE Design: the other Anna 誠音デージーV3 - MILD: Work in progress 誠音デージーV3 - MILD Design: the other Anna 誠音デージーV3 - SOMBER: Work in progress 誠音デージーV3 - SOMBER Design: the other Anna 誠音デージーV3 - BOLD: Work in progress 誠音デージーV3 - BOLD Design: the other Anna Nationality/Race: Kenomomimi Voice Configuration 日本語 voicebanks are recorded with a "連続音 (VCV)" reclist with romaji filenames for earlier voicebanks and kana filenames for recent voicebanks and kana aliases. English voicebanks are recorded with a CVVC reclist with X-SAMPA encoding/aliases for earlier voicebanks and a VCCV reclist for future voicebanks. Voicebanks in additional languages have individual phoneme systems. * 誠音デージーV1 (Mono-pitch 日本語/English): Precise, cute and youthful sounding results. * 誠音デージーSoft (Mono-pitch Whisper 日本語): Whispering, more morose results. * 誠音デージーSharp (Mono-pitch Power 日本語): Powerful, solid sounding results. * 誠音デージーEXTEND (V1+Soft+Sharp Package) * 誠音デージーES '(Mono-pitch español): Precise, cute and youthful sounding results. * '誠音デージーV2 (Tri-pitch Normal English/Normal, Soft, Power日本語) * 誠音デージーPT (Mono-pitch Português): Precise, vivid, and clear sounding results. * 誠音デージーFI (Mono-pitch suomalainen): Precise, vivid, and clear sounding results. MMD Models Usage Clause Permitted *All of the voice libraries owned by Anna are free to use as long as they aren't used for commercial gain. Please contact Anna if intending to use any part of 誠音デージー's voicebank or design for commercial gain. *Works made using 誠音デージー may be made without contacting Anna, but I will be glad to hear those works. Permission required *Creation of R-18 content including Anna's voicebank or voicebank characters *Commercial use *Creation of derivatives Forbidden *Usage of the voicebanks to promote violation of laws *Usage of anything related to the voicebanks that supports forbidden themes (includes hate and intolerance, if you are unsure if something is permissible, please contact Anna) *Usage of the voicebank to infringe on the rights of Anna *Giving out false copyright information, such as claiming the voicebank as your own *Re-distribution of the voicebanks Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Female voicer Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Twins Category:Bilingual UTAUloids Category:Bilingual UTAUloids - Japanese and English Category:Bilingual UTAUloids japanese english Category:Multilingual UTAUloids Category:Spanish-speaking UTAUs Category:English-speaking UTAUs Category:Español Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:UTAU with appends Category:Kana encoded UTAUloids Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:Multipitch VCVs